dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Figure Rhapsody
'Summary' The Dick Figure Group sing together a song about sex and beer. From the song Bohemian Rhapsody 'Song' (Red, Blue, Broseph and Raccoon) Is this a gay life, or sexual fantasy, drinking and fucking, trying to escape our reality. Open those legs bitch, lift them up so we can see. (Red) I'm just a awesome dude, I need lots of beer for me. (All four)because I'm easy krunk, sleasy hoe, I'm a little high for her to blow. (Red) Anywhere my ass blows. (All Four) cuz that really matters to me. (Raccoon) to me. (Red) Hot mama, just killed your man, I put a bullet in his head, blow his brains out and now he's dead. Hot mama, now you are my bitch, If not I'm gonna fuck you anyway. (Raccoon) Hot Mama, ooh, I want to hear you moan and cry, if not today then sometime by tomorrow,, we'rr fuck on and fuck on. cuz that's what rearry matters. (Blue) I'm too late, they left me here, Sends anger through my blood, I'm gonna smash their face in mud, Goodbye, pussyfest, I've got to go, gotta reach the can so I can make a poop. (Broseph) Hot mama, ooh, (anywhere my ass blows) I'm about to die, before that happens, blow me before I fall. (Red shoots Broseph) (Guitar solo by Lord Tourettes) (Red) I see big silhohuetto of my dick, holy shit, holy shit, get it in that pussy hoe. (Lord Tourettes) ASSFUCKINGPUSSY!!! BITCHCOCKBASTARDSHITTYDICK!!! (Raccoon) Earr Grey-O (Mr. Dingleberry) Earl Grey-O (Raccoon) Earr Grey-O (Mr. Dingleberry) Earl Grey-O (Raccoon and Mr. Dingleberry) Earl Grey-O faggot-O (Red) Retardeo-ooooooo (Blue) I'm just a blue guy somebody friend me, (Everyone) he's just a big nerd from a nerd family, spare him a wedgie for his nerdality. (Red) Easy drink, easy drunk, now lets all get krunk. (Blue and Pink) Oh Bullshit! No, we're not getting drunk! (Everyone) Let's get krunk! (Blue and Pink) Oh Bullshit! we're not getting drunk! (Everyone) Let's get krunk! (Blue and Pink) Oh Bullshit! we're not getting drunk! (Everyone) Let's get krunk! (Blue and Pink) we're not getting drunk! (Everyone) Let's get krunk! (Blue and Pink) Never, never drunk. (Red) Let us all get dru-u-u-unk, (Blue and Pink) NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! (Gelato) Oh Mama pizza, Mama pizza (Everyone) Oh Mama pizza let's get drunk, Poseidon has beer cauldron put aside for me, for me, (Lord Tourettes) 'for me MOTHER FUCKERS!!! '(Guitar solo by Red) (Red) This bitch came to fucked me till I made her cry. I drunk more beer till I peeed it out and into her eye. Oh, fuckin baby, come and fuck with me, baby gotta get my dick out, gotta get my dick right outta here. (Everyone) Oh yeah! Oh yeah! (Everyone getting tired and laying on the floor exhausted) (Red) nothing else matter (Blue) I really got to pee. (Raccoon) Drinking is arr that matters (Lord Tourettes) the one thing that really matter... is FUUUUUCK!!! (Red farts) Anywhere my ass blows. End ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE''Edit *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Songs Category:Episodes Category:March Releases